


Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

by Jakathine



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Heavy Petting, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Non-Sexual Kink, Nudity, Short & Sweet, Spooning, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakathine/pseuds/Jakathine
Summary: This is disgusting fluff. Don't look at me.(Rated T+ for nudity I suppose)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is disgusting fluff. Don't look at me.
> 
> (Rated T+ for nudity I suppose)

If someone had told Hux a year ago that he would be in his current situation he would have first laughed in their face and had they been one of his inferiors would have immediately sent them to reconditioning right after.

As it were neither had occurred and he sat as his desk quite happily despite the rather thick stack of paperwork residing on it. One hand flipped through a file spread on his desk while the other was down beside him, fingers twirled into strands of long dark hair.

Kylo looked up at him sleepily, “Is something the matter?”

Hux glanced down then back up at his chronometer. There was still a half hour’s worth of time left on his self-mandated work schedule.

“No,” he tugged gently at Kylo’s hair, making Kylo inhale sharply.

It was something that they had come to terms on. Hux needed to do his work post-shift whether or not Kylo was here and Kylo always wanted attention of some sort even when he knew Hux was working.

For once there was no motivation other than want driving Kylo for that simple thing so they compromised and it led to where they currently were. Kylo still wore all of his robes, mindful of the fact the floor was hard and had a tendency to have a slight chill, but went without his mask while he was seated almost daintily to Hux’s right. Hux was in his chair, sitting like he usually would while his dominant hand shifted through the paperwork, signing things here and there but thankfully most comprised of readings.

It was an odd comfort, having another person in his presence while he quietly worked away. He was so used to the separation of work and of pleasure that at first when Kylo brought up the idea he was confused as to how it would work. Another absentminded swipe of his hand through Kylo’s hair earned him a bump against the palm of his hand much like his cat would when she wants him to keep petting her a certain way. Hux curled his fingers and scratched gently at Kylo’s scalp, keeping his hand fixed while Kylo tilted his head this way and that.

A pleasured shudder wracked Kylo’s shoulders but they both knew it was nothing sexual, Kylo just really enjoyed having his hair played with. Hux paused in his petting to focus on a few lines of a report that sounded confusing.  

At first Kylo bumped up against his palm again, but Hux gave him two light pats to signal him to wait which he did. After he had figured out what the lines meant Hux resumed his petting, scooting his hand lower and behind Kylo’s head to grip at the base of his neck and massage firmly. A little noise escaped Kylo’s mouth as it hung slightly open as Hux gave it another squeeze then let go.

Kylo huffed and stood, his joints cracking as his stretched out his arms and legs after having sat on the floor for so long. Without anything to occupy his hand Hux brought it up to the other at his desk to hold the file he was thumbing through. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kylo stripping out his robes and folding them, a small request which Hux had made if Kylo were to spend the night. A soft woosh in the air followed by the solid thud of Kylo flopping onto the mattress had Hux turning in his chair.

Even though there was still ten or so minutes remaining the look of Kylo, nude and sleepy in his bed was too much to resist for very long so Hux marked what folders had been read before lowering the lights down to a dim level. He stripped out of his uniform and placed it on hooks where it normally belonged before crawling into the bed with Kylo, enjoying the feeling of skin against skin as he allowed himself to be spooned.

Kylo nuzzled at him, his nose brushing against the back of his neck as if to say goodnight before he stilled and slipped quickly into sleep. Hux brought up Kylo’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it before bringing it down to be around his chest before joining his lover in sleep.


End file.
